


Be There for You

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: Daniel cried in his sleep, luckily Seongwoo's there to comfort him.





	Be There for You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the scene in MAMA where Daniel wipped his tears on stage during Wanna One speech after receiving 'Best Male Group Award'
> 
> I don't know what this is actually, just Ongniel comforting each other. I'm not good with angst, or title, or summary, or writing fic in general, lol
> 
> Hope you guys like it, tho
> 
> [UN-BETAED] YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

It was already dawn when they finally back to their dorm after attending all the Music Awards events. There was no break between events so they have to make do with sleeping in the car or the plane ride.

They couldn't really show that they were tired so they always put their smile on and trus the make up artist to do their job to make them look as stunning as always by covering the dark circle around their eyes and pale complexion from fatigue.

But now, in the safety of their home, they don't care anymore. There were no smile and they were dragging heir feet toward their respective bedrooms with a barely audible 'good night'.

Ong felt pity when he saw the maknae line could barely keep their eyes open. Some of them still had to go to school in the morning, he just hope that they get their much needed sleep.

He himself followed Jisung-hyung toward their shared bedroom with Daniel latching into his back, eyes barely open. He supported the younger male and deposited him on his bed when they finally step inside their bedroom.

"Niel-ah, wake up."Seongwoo said to Daniel. "Wash your face and brush your teeth first before sleeping."

Daniel mumbled something that sounded like "I'm not a kid." before reaching for his stuffed animal and hugged them to his chest.

"Come on, wake up, at least brush your teeth."Seongwoo said, pulling Daniel's hand to make him sit.

Daniel grumbled but obey the older's order. He zombied his way to he bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face to remove the left over make up.

"Hyung, you can use the bathroom after Daniel."Seongwoo said to Jisung who's unpacking his travel bag. "I know how tired you are."

"Are you sure?"Jisung asked. He was usually the last to use the bathroom, allowing the younger to wash up first so that they can go to bed early. But he was really tired today and the prospect of resting early was tempting.

"Yeah."Seongwoo said, smiling.

"Oke, thank you."Jisung said, hugging the younger in grateful.

"No problem."Seongwoo said, hugging him back.

Seongwoo was sitting on Jisung bed when Daniel get back. He watched the younger male lie down on his bed and smiled when Daniel mumbled "Good night, hyung."

"Good night, Niel-ah."Seongwoo said, suppressing the urge to approached the younger male and stroke his hair in comfort.

He was still sitting in Jisung's bed and starred at the door like a dog waiting for their owner to come home when the oldest of their group walked inside. He smiled at the older male and slipped out of he bedroom toward the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face before changing to his pajamas.

When he walked back inside their bedroom, Jisung was already asleep, curling on himself and burrowed under the blanket. He climbed up to his own bed and lied down, resting his tired body. In five minutes he falls asleep.  
~~*~~

  
Seongwoo blinked, his eyes heavy from sleep. He was not sure what woke him up so he just lied there in his bed. He glanced at the clock and saw that he was asleep for just 30 minutes. He cursed and rolled to make himself comfortable when he heard it. Small sniffs and sobs.

He sit up and concentrated on the sound. He glanced down when he realize that the sobs came from Daniel's bed. He frowned before shrugging and carefully climbed down the lader.

Daniel's eyes were closed when Seongwoo approached him, seems like the younger male was dreaming.

"Seongwoo-ah?"

Seongwoo turned and saw Jisung had sit up as well, frowning in concern. "Yes, Hyung?"

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, I think Daniel was dreaming."Seongwoo said, looking back at Daniel who's now mumbled something in his sleep. "He said something like 'award'.....'thank you'....oh."

"What? What is it?"Jisung asked, worried.

"I think he's dreaming about MAMA... when we got the award."Seongwoo said, sitting beside Daniel's sleeping form, caressing the younger male's hair gently. "He was crying during our speech."

"Yeah, I saw that too, I didn't expect it to affect him this much tho."Jisung said, sighing. He himself was crying then because he didn't expect to get the award when their opponent was their big name Sunbaes. "Should we wake him up?"

"I don't think it's necessary."Seongwoo said, sad to see Daniel's crying face. "But....might as well, he'll get headache otherwise."

"Yeah, his eyes would get swollen when he wake up too."Jisung said.

Seongwoo still caressing Daniel's hair gently when he nudge the younger male. He didn't want to startled him if he's too rough. "Niel-ah...Niel-ah? Wake up."

Daniel didn't stir, but his still sniffling lightly, like he was almost stop crying.

"Daniel."Seongwoo called again, this time he nudge him a bit harder.

Daniel slowly blinked his eyes opened and frowned when he saw Seongwoo hovering on top of him. It shows how tired he is when he usually brimmed with energy even if he was just waking up. "Seongwoo-hyung?"

"You okay?"Seongwoo asked, smiling. "You were having a....nightmare? I don't know if it can be called nightmare tho."

"Oh."Daniel said when he realize that his cheeks were dump from tears. He swap his hand across his cheeks, remembering what was he dreaming about. When he finally remembered from the bits and pieces that's flying inside his head, he looked up at the older and said. "I think I was dreaming about the award during MAMA."

"We can guess as much."Seongwoo said, gesturing toward himself and Jisung behind him.

"Sorry I woke you guys up."Daniel said. He didn't know why he was crying during their speech. He didn't cry when his friend got eliminated during produce 101, he didn't cry whey BoA sunbae announced that he got 1st place, he didn't even cry on their debut day, but one award manage to made him shed some tears on stage. "I don't know why was I crying."

"Don't apologize."Jisung said, feeling sentimental. "We didn't expect that and I guess we got sentimental when we're tired."

"Yeah, that must be it."Daniel said. "Go back to sleep, Hyung, I'm fine now."

"Okay."Jisung said. "But wake me up if you need anything, ANYTHING, you hear?"

"Yes, thank you, Hyung."Daniel said, smiling at the one person he considered mom.

"Night, Daniel."Jisung said, lying back down. "Night, Seongwoo."

"Night, Hyung."Seongwoo and Daniel said in unison.

Seongwoo looked back down at Daniel, considering what should he do now. He could go back to his own bed and continue sleeping or sit there, watching over Daniel.

"Get back to your bed, Hyung."Daniel said, opening his eyes and looking at the older male. "Like I said, I'm fine."

"You sure?"Seongwoo asked, not believing Daniel's words.

"Yeah."Daniel said, smiling.

Seongwoo made the decision when he saw Daniel's smiling face. It's not the carefree smile he loves the most but a forced one. Daniel's eyes looked pained and the way he looked at Seongwoo scream to not be left alone even when his mouth said otherwise.

He sighed and nudged Daniel to scoot over before he settled beside the younger male. "Share the blanket, it's cold."

Daniel starred at Seongwoo before he finally asked. "What are you doing?"

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and tried to make himself comfortable in the tiny bed. "What does it look like? I'm sleeping here."

"Why?"Daniel asked. "I said I was fine."

"Yeah, but I'm not."Seongwoo said, closing his eyes. "I don't think I have he energy to climb back up to my bed, so you have to share your bed with me."

Daniel frowned at the older male's face. He knew that it was just an excuse to keep him company. He did feel a bit shitty after remembering his dream but he didn't want to outright asking Jisung or Seongwoo to sleep with him. He finally sighed and make himself comfortable beside Seongwoo. He was grateful that Seongwoo always knows what he need without him even asking.

Seongwoo smiled a little when he felt Daniel's arm snake around his waist and pulled them closer together. He turned his head, looking at Daniel's face and kiss his forehead gently. "Night, Niel."

"Good night, Hyung."Daniel said, smiling into the crock of Seongwoo neck. Feeling content and safe.


End file.
